VanDread: Nirvana
by Ghost43843
Summary: Takes place after the events of VanDread: Second Stage. Just a little peak into the life of Hibiki Tokai with Dita Tokai, with their new son, Hiro.


VanDread: Nirvana

By: Ghost43843

Author's Notes: _I kind of made this a bit of a mishmash of the anime and the manga. Also threw a little of my own idea of the child's name, since I didn't get to read the Second Stage manga that was out. Made it just a small peak into the life of Hibiki and Dita after the events of VanDread: Second Stage. As per the norm, I do not own VanDread or any of the characters that populate that quirky, yet lovable universe._

Hibiki Tokai jerked awake as his eyes scanned his darkened room for signs of danger. A loud, piercing cry had penetrated his sleep, and set his body on alert. After a few moments though, he was awake enough and realized that he hadn't heard the emergency alarm from the _Nirvana_, but was something else almost as important. He heard it again, and despite his fatigue, he smiled. He now recognized it…it was a baby's cry for attention.

With a yawn, he sat up in bed, and swung his legs around as he scooted lightly and sat at the edge of the bed. He scrubbed his face with his hand, and lightly shook him head. He felt the bed as it shifted lightly over to his left. A soft, feminine hand now rested upon his own. He turned his body slightly to his right, and smiled at the beautiful redhead whom sleepily gazed up at him. "Is everything alright, Hibiki?"

Hibiki grinned as he lifted her hand up to his lips and laid a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. "Go back to sleep, Dita. I will take care of him this time."

With a small yawn, and a gentle nod, Dita Tokai nestled back into the warm covers. As her eyes closed, she smiled. "Thank you, Hibiki." She said tiredly.

He yawned one more time, then stood up and stretched. Hibiki padded quietly across the room to the small bassinette. He looked down into it, and smiled at the small baby that cried for attention. With great care, he reached down into the bassinette, and retrieved the wonderful miracle that he and Dita created. With a grunt, he shifted his son slightly as he grabbed a new diaper for him. Hibiki made a face. _Phew. Why is it when Dita gets him, he only needs fed. When I get him, he always needs changed?_

Hibiki grumbled lightly, but brought his son to the changing table. As he worked to clean up the baby, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head. He met Dita, and the rest of the _Nirvana_ crew almost two years ago during a big battle. He never imagined that the woman whom seemed hell-bent on irritating him became his best friend and love. He glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping wife, and shook his head. _Wow, my wife! If anyone told me two years ago that I would be married to a woman, have a beautiful baby boy, and be at home on a ship that has both men and women on it, I would have told them they were crazy!_

With the cleanup accomplished, and the diaper changed, Hibiki decided that he wasn't ready to fall into bed again just yet. With a grin, he grabbed a towel, and made his way to an antique rocking chair in the corner of their room. They had discovered the relic when they had explored an old section of the _Nirvana_ a few months ago. It must have been left over from the colonization period, so it more then likely came from Earth. He gently sat on the rocker, and held his son protectively to him as he gently rocked.

As he quietly rocked back and forth, he gazed lovingly down upon the small bundle in his arms. His son was fast asleep again, and it would be calm for a while. It still blew his mind that this was _his_ son. He still remembered when Dita gave birth to him, and how Duelo nearly swooned in his excitement to be present at the birth. Hibiki smirked at his memories of the first birth he witnessed. _At least I didn't pass out cold when our baby was born, like when I saw Ezra's baby born in that elevator_. Upon the baby's birth, he and Dita decided to name him Hiro Tokai.

While Hibiki gently rocked with his son, his ears detected the sounds of soft bare feet as they padded over toward him. He felt a soft, warm hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly and smiled up at Dita. She bent down, and gently gave Hibiki a tender kiss. She smiled. "Looks like our little Hiro is sound asleep, again."

"Yeah. Once I got him cleaned up, he happily went back to sleep." He grinned. "You don't have to be up yet, dear." He glanced over at the chronometer on his desk. "We still have about three hours before we need to be up."

Dita kissed him again, and smiled. "That's alright, I figured I would get some breakfast going for us. Are you hungry?"

Hibiki grinned. "You know me, I can eat just about anytime."

Dita laughed lightly as she headed over to their small kitchenette. Hibiki smiled as he watched her leave. She turned briefly, and with a small look of mischief, she put on her best bubbly impression. "Would you like the usual, Mr. Alien?"

Hibiki starred at her for a moment, then he barked a laugh. He covered his mouth and tried to swallow his laughter, so as to not disturb Hiro's needed sleep. He grinned at Dita. "I haven't heard you say that in a long time, sweetheart." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Yes I would indeed, UFO lady."


End file.
